With the introduction of direct-to-home satellite broadcast television systems, such as Direct Broadcast Satellite (DBS) systems, a multitude of television programs, audio channels, and the like previously unknown with terrestrial (“over-the-air”) broadcast systems was made accessible to millions of potential subscribers. One aspect of such systems that allows such wide accessibility is the use of a small (e.g., less than one meter in diameter) and inexpensive satellite antenna, or “dish”. To effectively employ such an antenna, a subscriber merely provides direct line-of-sight between the dish and the satellites of interest, and supplies a stable mounting platform or base to which the antenna is mounted, such as the exterior of the subscriber's home. The latter requirement helps prevent the antenna from becoming misaligned or misdirected as the result of strong winds or other meteorological conditions, which may cause disruption of the satellite signal carrying the programming.
While the limited size of the antenna has resulted in a large potential subscriber base, significant numbers of potential users remain substantially incapable of deploying a satellite antenna due to the environment surrounding their home. For example, multi-dwelling units (MDUs), such as apartment buildings, condominiums, and townhouses, are often associated with strict rules or covenants regarding private use of the common areas and the building exteriors.